BNWYDSE Episode 13
Troy, Joseph and Tim discuss the end of Marble Hornets, the new season 1 DVD, and upcoming conventions, then try out a speech jammer. Key Talking Points *Entry 87 is the final entry. *The video was unprivated in a Chick-fil-A drive-thru. *The Marble Hornets channel is not done, so don't unsubscribe. *Why that ending? It felt appropriate. *Originally, Jessica was supposed to be found working at the antique store, but that was changed because the store closed. *Tim talks DVDs. *ConnectiCon is July 10-13 *Thanks to Kickstarter, you can get the new season 1 DVD in a sleeve if you've already purchased season 1. Though they won't be checking, so anyone could buy the new season 1 DVD without a box. *Uploading things take time. *However the campus internet is super fast. *BamaCash is a thing. *NEW T-SHIRTS!! *The Operator symbol shirt now comes in Independence Red. (see thumbnail) *New shirts will be available at ConnectiCon before anywhere else. *Smoke is a shade darker than Charcoal. *The EVERYTHING IS FINE. shirt is straight-up black. *A poster may be possibly at ConnectiCon. *The convention banner is broken and Joseph is pissed. *Anime Blues Con is a great convention. *At Anime Blues Con, they judged a cosplay burlesque show. *Seeing your friends dancing naked will change your friendship. *The winner was male!Panty from Panty and Stocking with Garter Belt. *The term coin purse has a whole new meaning. *It only takes two drinks to get Brian to dance shirtless onstage. *Brian says he listens to the posdcast to pretend that his friends are around. (Saddest statement ever!) *Speech jamming is the funniest thing... unless you're Tim. *If you have any theories about why Tim is unaffected by this, send them to podcast@thac.tv. *Sleep number beds are a thing... Time doesn't buy it. *Sear air conditioning commerical *Orkin bug commercial *The guys request speech jammed things. Especially "Happy Birthday Shadow." Send them to podcast@thac.tv. *Troy recently got a library card. *The boys talk dentistry. (ED: It's kinda gross.) *Stay tuned for more cat photos @flamingbuttwind on Twitter. *Tim reads @Dennys tweets out of context. *Deer like to steal expensive filming lights. *Stay to the very end to hear Joseph read Stephen mission statement while speech jammed. Question Time Coy says. "I own the first two season on DVD. Will it be worth it to buy the revamped versions?" Season 2 is more or the less the same, just consolodated onto one disc. Season 1 is completely remastered and new. Stephen replied, "Dear THAC. I would like to tell you about me company, Soap Scents Solutions, also known as SSS. Out mission statement is 'You know at the end of the day we all come together to have a come to Jesus moment and try to break through the clutter to peal back the onion and work to provide business to person and business to business modularity.' We also are currently looking to fund the virtualization of terrorist organizations by creating out best in class web 2.0 services. Hope you shall be willing to invest. Sincerely, Stephen." Yes, definitely. Send us you IPO. Jay asks, "Dear lovely boys of THAC, llc. What's it like on a normal day working at THAC? What do you expect to do, stuff like that, etc. etc. ?" Joseph watches esports. Everyone talks about video games. Shipping happens on tuesdays and Fridays. Jospeh is also the numbers guy. Paul asks, "Will you guys ever add a gift card to the THAC store?" Probably not because they don't know how. Eriska asks, "Has the posdcast replaced Troy's blog?" Kinda. The posdcast, Tumblr, and the Kickstarter updates are all things that would normally be on the blog. Jordan asks, "Is there a special effect that you guys wanted to use but couldn't get to use?" Not really because if they couldn't get something to work they just worked around it to make it work. In entry 83, they wanted it to look like Hoody was thrown out the window, but couldn't make it happen. There is an amusing story about wooden legs but no torso. So the idea was changed to something more feasible. In season 1 they had some interesting problems with blood. Erin (Aaron?) asks, "I was just wondering when, where, and how you guys all met each other. Any interesting stories about when you were all new friends?" Troy and Joseph met in middle school (6th grade) and became friends over Pokemon. Tim and Troy first met through Brian. Tim's known Brian since 8th grade. Brian and Troy met in college in Beginning Acting. Tim and Troy met under a streetlamp in front of a diner. Tim met Joseph on the quad playing Frisbee. Tim was wearing a lot of orange.